


What if

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: What if Tandy never found out about her powers?





	What if

I don’t own anything  
PS found out the guy who tried to rape her name is rick.  
Tandy couldn’t believe it. There she was being held against her will to have sex with a man. She was being raped.   
It felt like he never stopped thrusting inside her. He grunted as she tightened around him. This will teach the b*tch for stealing from him.  
“This is what you get,” He grunts, Tandy couldn’t stop crying. She tried to stop crying but she couldn’t. She was so weak against him.   
“If you didn’t steal this wouldn’t have happened to you,” She hated him. She hated feeling this weak.   
“Stop, get off me,” She cried, She hated crying but it hurt so bad. She felt him start to get sloppy until he came inside her.   
“Oh god you are tight,” He pulled out, he let her go and she fell to the ground crying hiding her face.  
“Get up,” He growled  
“You got what you wanted,” She gritted her teeth, he laughed  
“I have a lot more planned for you,” He said, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his car. She slowly closed her eyes from pain watching as the car speed.  
She opened her eyes to feel cold pass by her naked skin...wait for naked skin?! She looked down to see she was naked tied to a bed.  
“The Slut is finally up,” She turned to see Rick standing next to her but she also saw a few more guys behind him. Two bigger guys behind him.  
“You got revenge just let me go,” She said, he laughed and shook his head no  
“No can do. I need a pretty girl around so I’m making you my little sex slave. First thing first. These two are good friends and they want some action,” He said, He pointed to a blonde white man  
“That’s jake,” He then pointed to a Mexican/white man   
“That's Alex,” She then saw the men separate. Rick went on top of her and Alex went under her and Jake sat next to her head. She felt Rick thrust into her roughly and Alex thrust into her ass hole.  
She screamed and tried to move but they were too strong.  
“Jake fill her mouth,” Rick grunted, Jake forced her mouth open and stuffed his cock in her mouth. She had never been in so much pain before.  
“She is so tight for a whore,” Alex grunted, Rick laughed and thrust into her again. She was having a hard time breathing with her mouth being stuffed and her crying so hard making it hard to breathe through her nose.  
“She looks like she is going to pass out,” Jake said  
“I don’t give a f*ck,” Rick said, Alex began to moan and she could feel him f*cking into her ass over and over and he began to become sloppy.  
“I’m so close,” Alex said, He came deep inside her. He pulled out and she started to feel Jake’s dick grow bigger and heard him moan. He came in her mouth, she tasted gross sticky cum making her want to throw up as he pulled out of her mouth.  
“Swallow it slut I don’t want to clean it up,” Rick growled, She swallowed it and he patted her cheek  
“Leave boys,” He said, they nodded and left them alone. He roughly pulled her hair and kissed her.  
“You're my little f*cking slut. God, I’m so close,” He moaned as he came in her cunt. She could feel his sperm around her cervix and her womb. She slowly closed her eyes as he pulled out.

It had been ten years since then. Whenever he would rape her she would always fight. Always. She hated her life. She nothing good. In the 2 years, she tried to end her life but he got her before she did. She felt like she had nothing good  
“Mom is it normal to glow once and a while,” She takes that back. She had one joy in her life. Her daughter.   
When she found out she was pregnant she wanted to abort it but Rick would never let her leave. She has only one thing to thank him for. Her daughter. She was going to kill her but he wouldn’t let her. She is only happy about not getting an abortion. She truly would have had nothing to live for if she did.  
“What do you mean sweetheart?” She asked, Her 7-year-old daughter’s name was Alina which meant light in greek. She named her that because she loved to tell her she was the light of her life(Not because that will be convenient in the future *derp face*).  
Alina had blonde and brown eyes but she had a strange mark that no doctor could understand. She had a white mark that was shaped like the crescent moon next to her left eye(tease to comics). It didn’t hurt her so the doctor’s said she just had a strange birthmark.  
“Well my hands start glowing white when I’m scared,” She says, they heard the door slam. Tandy’s head turned.   
“Where are you b*tch?” Rick asked Tandy hated this. Out of All the things he did the worst was when he forced her daughter to watch him assault her. Thankfully he had only had her watch her blow him.   
“Baby go into-”  
“Tandy keep her here,” He said, he grabbed Tandy and Elina looked down wanting to not watch.  
“Dad please just leave mom alone,” He let go of Elina and slapped her.  
“What did you just call me? Bastard,” She looked up at him and her birthmark started to glow white. He took a step back  
“I told you to leave my mom alone,” He gasped as he felt pain in his rib cage and looked down to see She stabbed him with a glowing dagger. He walked around in pain trying to understand what was happening before he fell to the ground.  
“Mom I...I don’t...I didn’t…,” Tandy ran to her and hugged her.  
“It’s ok,” Tandy whispered

Not far away  
Tyron never activated his powers either so he got married to Evita and had a son named Billy after his brother. Billy began to notice his strange powers and the government took him away.   
Elina was taken for killing her ‘father’ but she was taken by the government out of her having powers.   
Billy and Elina met that day. They had so many adventures to go on.


End file.
